


Hybrid Rainbow

by 4RU



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4RU/pseuds/4RU
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaige and Zer0 do the do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hybrid Rainbow

It isn’t the first time Gaige has found herself wondering that, maybe, she should put her foot down and call it off. Not that she isn’t in full control of the situation; that had been one of the few stipulations that they had put in place back when they first began this whole messy affair. But it is hard to concentrate on things like logic when Zer0’s gloved fingers are sliding along her hips.

She’s not a stupid girl by any means, but she knows what they have is something stuck between the lines of casual fuck-buddies and too damn complicated to think about. There’s no commitment, no deeper meaning to what they are to one another; and while the others might quip about her learning the assassin’s secrets the only one she ever really discovered was that when he first hiked her up against a wall he had been a really bad fuck.

Nothing much has changed since then. Zer0 still presses her against varying surfaces, still never bothers to undress, and he’s still pretty loud. The only improvement has actually been in his general sex abilities, which Gaige has no complaints about. She might have felt bad about admitting that their first time together had been shit, but because Zer0 only took her criticism and decided to turn it into a personal challenge to become good at sex she can’t really be bothered.

He has gotten better, too. So much better than that first half-assed fuck against the bathroom stall in Moxxi’s Red Light. Now he touches her, fingers seeking out each and every one of her erogenous zones. She’s gotten used to the sensation of his gloves and finds she doesn’t even mind when he tugs her tights and panties to her knees, then slides a digit deep into her body. Zer0 has absurdly long fingers and by now he’s learned how to use them to make her sing. Metaphorically. She doesn’t actually sing, not even when he curls and angles that finger towards her g-spot, or when his free hand moves to her clitoris. Alternatively; she does curse and whine and shudder and partially collapse, dropping from her hands and knees to her elbows and knees.

Zer0 doesn’t bother stimulating her for long. The moment he’s got her quaking from orgasm he withdraws just enough to unzip, arranges himself between her knees, and presses in. He fucks her while she’s still sensitive, using his height as an advantage to angle himself over her prone body, hands gripping her hips hard enough to bruise as he takes her on the ground.

Gaige’s voice is only slightly louder than his own, mingling moans and grunts in the throes of passion. And once she has the strength she leans up and back against him, fingers grasping his own, babbling little pleading words under her breath. Sometimes he listens, other times he just chuckles in her ear and quips back in haiku. Just as sometimes she complains, loudly, and others she’s too overstimulated to do more than mewl helplessly in response.

The actual intercourse can take anywhere from fifteen minutes to well over an hour, depending on how much of an asshole Zer0 wants to be in dragging it out. Regardless Gaige has climaxed at least twice before he finally tenses and stills with one last quivering groan. He doesn’t bother to pull out, not that he needs to, but Gaige is usually too pleasantly exhausted to mind the mess between her legs.

It’s only after he’s parted and vanished off to do whatever it is that super-secret assassins do that Gaige cleans up and finds herself thinking back about maybe calling off whatever it is between them. Except she can’t really think of a good reason why. The sex is consensual and enjoyable, there’s no health risks involved, and Zer0 was a fun partner to have. Sure his secretive nature is a bit off-putting at times, but Gaige doesn’t mind that much.

Whatever. If repercussions do arise she’ll just deal with them. For now she’s content to keep welcoming Zer0 into her bed – metaphorically speaking, they’ve never actually had sex in a bed. Yet. Something to consider later on, maybe.


End file.
